


关于纹身

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉国设USK〉〉Comedy〉〉给鲸！！





	关于纹身

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy  
> 〉〉给鲸！！

谁都知道英国有那么段“摇滚”的历史，大航海时代的海盗，很难想象英国在船桥上上蹿下跳挥舞佩剑的样子——要不是美国的确有那么段模糊的记忆他绝对不信——因为相比那时候的英国，现在的这个简直就是个怏鸡子（仅限于非醉酒状态下）。但他身上的纹身确与其无关，美国看见过，在他还只及到英国的腿根的时候，英国被阳光、海水、咸风浸泡过的裸露出的麦色皮肤上没有，白日里被船长服遮住的瓷白部分也没有。连大腿跟部的玫瑰那时候也没有。别问他是怎么知道的。好吧，其实是这样的，那是在航海过程中一次短暂的靠岸，其余船员在慌忙着大快朵颐喝酒搞女人的时候，英国把他拖去洗了个澡，两个月以来的第一次用淡水的。与海水浸泡的滑溜溜盐津津的感觉不同，淡水显得发涩清冽，手指都泡皱了。美国发誓那是他洗得最爽的一次澡，各种意义上。  
　　  
而那些纹身归咎于英国的下一个时期。你能想象吗？一位戴着高顶礼帽，直挺的衣领与白领结紧贴脖颈，燕尾服皮鞋没有落上丝毫煤灰的绅士，放下手杖取下袖扣挽起袖子，竟然是蔓延整个小臂的纹身，墨色的十字架与墨色的耶稣基督，与墨色的煤灰同色。除此之外，浆得笔挺的衣领之下也有，锁骨、肩胛骨，大腿内侧的玫瑰也是那时候纹上去的。这听起来挺混球的不是吗——的确，如果你也是隔在大西洋另一边看着墨色煤烟的刚刚独立的可怜巴巴地拿着鹤嘴锄开拓的家伙的话。那时他上瘾地吸着煤灰，就像英国某段时间嗜烟如命*，就像他现在吮吻英国的锁骨——那儿曾布满墨色骷髅纹身（让其与耶稣出现在同一具身体上，这是罪行啊，基督教的保卫者*）但现在已经全数洗掉——反正他也不会得尘肺。  
　　  
鉴于此，在某次疲惫的会议与晚间更令人疲惫的项目后，美国光裸的胸膛贴着英国光裸的后背，他摸着英国左边大腿根内侧的纹身——尽管他什么都摸不出来——他绝对不想把一些东西纹在自己的身上。其实他也想过，只是一直找不到合适的图案——他可不想像英国那样在后来追悔莫及再忍受一次洗纹身的酸爽。（在美国的坚持下，英国只保留了大腿内侧的一个“我觉得留着没问题，反正除了我也没人看见。”“我会看到……”“反对意见一律不予接受！”）  
　　  
也许他可以纹一些话，但某些话他说得出来也不代表他想纹在身上英国见一次就嘲讽他一回；十字架呢？他不信教，他也不想折磨那个可怜的人一次了；白头海雕是是个不错的选择，但他并不想一只大鸟抢去他的风头（而不是一整只展翅的海雕纹起来想着就痛）；玫瑰可以与英国的凑成一对，但是在他并不符合那种心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇气质……他甚至想过在手臂上纹一个食死徒*的标志……但鉴于撸起袖子收拾起醉酒的英国时他的脑袋会被英国那根粘着非洲战场上砸下来的星星的魔法杖当木鱼敲（就像一个刻薄的老头那般用手杖敲一个孩子“你见鬼的棒球又砸碎了我家的玻璃！”）还伴随着“受死吧可恶的食死徒……除你武器！”“统统石化！”“倒挂金钟！！”的大声叫嚷，还是算了吧。  
　　  
但是酒是相当好的灵感之源，仅次于香烟。大家都知道英国喝醉了酒的失态模样，但是鲜少见到美国喝醉——如果可乐含酒精，他百分之两百会躺马路上了，就在英国旁边。  
　　  
今年超级碗新英格兰爱国者队夺冠后（美国总是热爱有这样名字的事物，比如美国队长，还比如纽约洋基队。“俗不可耐。”英国这样评价）美国喝得断片，就像是刚刚拔了颗智齿脑子里还灌满了麻醉药*。不是别人发现他像一麻袋翻倒的浸了酒精的土豆，从他的手机找出通讯列表中的第一个倒霉蛋（AAAAAART!!!!）收拾烂摊子，而是他自己打来的：“God bless America, land that I love——Wooohoooo!!!!!”鬼知道他怎么能把自己的第二国歌唱得跟第一国歌一个样儿。美国去了酒吧，背景音英国再熟悉不过，不论是音乐还是吼叫声，欧洲杯世界杯之后的酒吧情形他再熟悉不过。  
　　  
“你现在在哪儿？”英国问，“我马上过来。”  
　　  
“The superbowl is what were champions made up!!——I'm on the edge*!!!!!”啪嗒，手机和一麻袋土豆瘫倒是英国能听见的最后的声音，鸡尾酒会效应也没用。  
　　  
英国迅速定位了美国的位置（事实证明这不是美国的专利，别忘了二战时期谁的谍报工作做得最到位），他赶往那里的时候看见美国像一摊待分类的垃圾等待他领取专用塑料袋把他拾起来，英国想，而且肯定是他的不可回收的厨余垃圾。  
　　  
呸。他一定是被美国传染了。  
　　  
幸亏是有会议因而英国留在了美国。不过被CIA找的然后被新上司在推特上嘲讽一番又不是他，所以他为什么要从一堆美洲野牛中拖出另外一只断片的美洲野牛？

好吧，看在上帝的份上，看在美国从酒吧接了他那么多次的份上。英国从钻进一堆咆哮的人中，最终在吧台上找到了美国。英国拍他的脸，过了一会儿没有德克萨斯阻拦的眼睛睁开了，那像是灌满了酒精的大西洋的颜色。  
　　  
“英国？”他的美国甜心冲他眨了眨眼，他的脸还贴在吧台上，洋基佬儿的脸总是那么不成熟，某一瞬他看上去还未到英国的法定饮酒年龄*。英国正要拍下去手悬在了半空。  
　　  
美国突然抓住了他的手，腾地坐起来：“Can't read your，Can't read your，No I can't read your poker face*!!!!!!! ”  
　　  
英国后悔没一巴掌拍下去。  
　　  
他找到美国的苹果手机、奇迹般从野牛蹄下生还的德克萨斯州，英国生拉硬拽地把那麻袋土豆弄出来，其间夹杂着“Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!Roma-roma-ma!Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!Want your bad romance!!!!!!”（带严重西语卷舌音）“But baby, I just need one good one to stay.”（鬼哭狼嚎）“My mama told me when I was young，We are all born superstars!!!”（他叫妈妈那个单词的时候，英国虎躯一震）最多的要数一堆屁话——“英国你他妈都不肯看我一眼！！我爱你！！他妈的！！！”（“老子驮着你怎么看你！”）“该死的英国佬！！你知不知道他妈的我爱你！！”（“你他妈说这句比你家上司发推都频繁我怎么会不知道！！”）“我要让你下不来床！！！”  
　　  
“……”  
　　  
好在路上都是这样的人，可见将超级碗比作中国那边的春节可谓是有过之而无不及。就在英国要把那国土有963万平方公里的国家塞进自己车子里的时候，美国突然自个儿站了起来，并且说：“噢对，明天还有会议是吗。”  
　　  
“……多亏你还能想起来。”  
　　  
“噢。好的，要不你先回去准备一些文件吧，我跟我的人说一下，他们一会儿就会过来。”美国说，完全看不出来他刚刚发过疯。  
　　  
“那我就先回去了？”美国走出来的路是直的，而且他居然还考虑到酒驾的问题……好吧，他的确是扔下文件过来的。  
　　  
“我又不是小孩。”美国说着把英国塞进了驾驶室。  
　　  
第二天，必然的，美国揉着太阳穴走进会议室。除了他手上戴的手套之外其他没什么奇怪的地方。  
　　  
不过那手套也太奇怪了，如果说装X戴个打台球的手套也行，但是这……战术手套？和正装？法国是第一个意识到的，谁说善于发现美的眼睛就能容忍辣眼？  
　　  
“美国你…这是你家时尚周的新搭配吗？”法国说出时尚二字的时候忏悔了一下。  
　　  
“呃……”美国尴尬地整理了扎带，听着那种撕开的声音就能联想到到两人内心糙成一团乱纤维又被塑料钩子钩一道儿的情景，“大概……是的？”  
　　  
法国败下阵来。  
　　  
“那可能是个价值百万的手套。”俄罗斯说，“——他的新上司给他的员工们发的，工作两百多年都买不起的手套。”  
　　  
“对，还是战术手套。”美国去揪俄罗斯的领子，而对方的水管在捅自己的肚子，他是怎么带进来的？该死的外交豁免权，这也许可以通过断绝与俄罗斯的外交关系再顺便宣个战就可以解决。  
　　  
到了两人发展到要互扔飞行器（碟子）和小型炸弹（带烫茶的杯子）一旁观火的中国坐不住了，他把两人推开，从手中夺下杯子，对俄罗斯说：“别糟蹋茶，伊万。我告诉过你的。”  
　　  
“行吧。王耀。”俄罗斯摊开手，抚平了围巾上的褶皱，再是外套上的。  
　　  
“干涉他国内政？”  
　　  
“中国制造。损坏赔钱。”  
　　  
“这是我国的财产！”  
　　  
“我的钱买的？”  
　　  
“……”  
　　  
美国回头望望英国的位置，对方在喝茶，与这边的局势完全无关。好吧，他总该来问问是怎么回事吧？  
　　  
结果是英国在会议结束后人快走完了才问他，这个伪君子。美国都看见会议过程中英国往他这边瞄了，动议休会他也是立马附议。他等待英国走过来，然后开口。  
　　  
“You want my bad bad bad romance huh？”英国撑着桌沿问他。  
　　  
“……你在喝醉时绝对比我过分。”美国说，英国翻了个白眼。  
　　  
“你的手是昨天夹车门里了还是夹脑子里了？”  
　　  
“我说我昨晚觉得他抢了你的工作你信吗？”  
　　  
英国直直地瞪着他。  
　　  
“……呃好吧，是这样的，但是你得先发誓你不能以各种英式幽默来嘲讽我，或是直接嘲讽我。”  
　　  
“好的。”英国庄严发誓他决不干好事*，“更正一下，英国幽默不是嘲讽。”

美国撕开右手上的扎带，并小心地褪下手套，但战术手套还是蹭着了什么，美国皱眉。  
　  
英国看到了美国手上的纹身，从拇指虎口延伸到食指的，那像是英国刚教他用蘸水笔时糊得满手的墨迹。没有花纹，黑黑的几团上有一些纹路，再旁边就是发红的皮肤。  
　  
“纹身？”英国挑眉，“还是抽象主义的？”  
　  
“呃……是这样，那时候我还没醒酒，只是看上去清醒了。我也不知道为什么跑到一家纹身去，蠢透了。”美国说，“得这样看。”  
　  
他握紧拳头，那些图案合拢了。先是每块上的纹路交接在一起，再是轮廓。一幅五脏俱全的英格兰地图，涵盖交通干线首都重要城市。  
　  
“呃好吧……这有点蠢。我想我当时应该想我该不该纹在华盛顿或者纽约，不过那样得做开颅或开膛手术*了。”  
　  
美国见英国表情复杂，赶忙补充：“洛杉矶应该不算凑合吧，第二大城市耶，好歹也是跟纽约差不多了*？”  
　  
英国缓过来，“……It's me?”  
　  
“It's you.”美国用右圈用力抵住自己的左胸口，尽管龇牙咧嘴，可能这个纹身不太成功，可是，可是他妈的——  
　  
——谁在乎呢？！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *那时他上瘾地吸着煤灰，就像英国某段时间嗜烟如命  
> 这里借用安九的《当我们在谈论爱情时我们在谈论什么》  
> 　　  
> *基督教的保卫者  
> 某段时间英国国王/女王的头衔（之一）（再感叹一下全盛时期宛如玛丽苏名字一样长的头衔）  
> 　　  
> *食死徒（&后面众多咒语）  
> hp里的——大家应该都知道ww  
> 　　  
> *就像是刚刚拔了颗智齿脑子里还灌满了麻醉药  
> 美国部分州拔智齿全麻……好吧我承认我是看了那个搞笑视频  
> 　　  
> *I'm on the edge  
> 这里得说一下！2017superbowl决赛中场秀是Lady Gaga包办了！！效果爆炸！网易云b站都有！！！后面的很多英文都是她歌的歌词的相信大家看得出来！！最开始的美国第二国歌是第一首唱的！！
> 
> *Can't read your，Can't read your，No I can't read your poker face  
> 原歌词Can't read my ，Can't read my，No he can't read my poker face…大概指独立后他们搞在一起前的阿米内心的痛苦独白x  
> 　　  
> *英国法定饮酒年龄  
> 在英国，5岁以上的儿童在家饮酒是合法的（wt真不不会喝成弱智吗？？）。到16岁，孩子们即可在饭馆进餐时或在酒吧的进食区饮酒。法定买酒年龄为18岁。  
> 　　  
> *英国庄严发誓他决不干好事  
> 同hp，活点地图的梗  
> 　　  
> *不过那样得做开颅或开膛手术  
> 华盛顿→大脑，纽约→心脏，洛杉矶→右手——类比了一下！吼吼玩喔（）  
> 　　  
> *好歹也是跟纽约差不多了  
> 有一种说法，大概就是拳头大小与心脏大小差不多  
> 　　  
> *另：又看了一遍《Will You Marry Me》（可能有点参考）&有舞台剧的梗  
> 　　
> 
> \--------------------  
> 　　  
> 好吧我得承认有点恶俗……刚开始本来只想码段子（看这随便的名儿就知道）放飞了……（）  
> 　　  
> 好的爽一把那就——自由飞翔！！！
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2017.8.19


End file.
